The Black rose
by Blood-thorne
Summary: “We are called one by one to be chosen from out lives for a destiny that we didn’t choose, But life has a strange way of pushing us somehow into fulfilling the vary same diestiny that we didn’t want. And if we hadn’t done it, many lives might have been lo
1. Prolouge

Blood(thats me): I just realized I probably should write a prologue...after I

wrote the first chapter... Stupid Huh?

Ed: Yeah You know it!

Blood: Gets demonic glare in eyes What?

Ed: You just, I thought...

Blood: Never mind that...Gets all happy runs toward door I'm getting

a new Anime playmate!

Ed: Confused stare Huh?

Blood: opens Door RANDI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HEAR!

Randi: Runs then trips down stairs Yes?

Blood: Points out door Tina! COME!

Tina: Jumps off the side of stair case and runs toward the door I'm hear!

Blood: Grabs Anime Playmate Sesshoumaru! 3

Sesshy: looks down You some how seam familiar...

Blood: That's because you have been my anime play mate before

Sesshy: Oh!

Tina: Drags Kouga into room Muhahahahahah!

Prologue

There was a brisk wind that hissed across the lands that day. Two figure

stood ready to fight each other just like they had done so many times

before. They stood on an empty battle field, thousands of dead soldiers

scattered across the dying turf. These two hated each other so much that

they did not notice the destruction that they had caused around them, in the

process if killing one another they had killed thousands, mabey more. This

hatred ran deeper than any other, they were sisters one older one younger.

As the two stood on the battle field at first they looked deep within

each others eyes. "Tayru Today you are going to die!" The younger sister

yelled as she placed a foot forward and began to run Toward the demon that

she called Tayru. Tayru smiled as she did this with such malevolence, that

is exactly what she wanted her sister to do. She pulled her sword out of

its sheath with a small growl. "Come and get me little sister." She hissed

under her breath as she watched her sister pull out her own sword. The

younger sister rose her sword above her head ready to bring it down onto her

sister. Tayru held her sword sideways in front of her. "Rei, come and get

me." She hissed at her younger sister. Rei stopped short once she saw her

sister hold the sword side ways. "Oh no..." She whispered under her

breath. Tayru gripped her sword tightly for a moment and whispered something

under her breath. A red light shot out form the sword and violently sot

toward her younger sister, the light was almost in the shape of a large

wolf. Rei hld her sword in front of her knowing she could not hide from the

attack. The light surrounded Rei, it swirled around her like a tornado or

vortex. You could not see the demon that was swallowed in the light but you

herd a pained cry. The light dissipated and these on the ground was a badly

bleeding demon, brought to her knees.

The badly wounded demon took a great effort but stood up and once again

took her fighting stance. "That was un expected." She growled at her older

sister. "Expect the unexpected sister." Tayru growled back. Tayru stood

rooted to the spot, she wanted to see what her sister would do. Rei once

again ran toward her sister, sword raised. Tayru held her sword out in front

of her ready to fight once more with her sister. Their fight was soon

interrupted as they were both knocked to the ground. Tayru had been hit in

her side with an arrow, and Rei in her shoulder. Tayru stood pushing her

sword back into its sheath then turning to the to the other side and pulling

the arrow out from her side. She looked toward the tree line where the arrow

had come from. Out of the trees emerged a priestess. And that day the battle

between the two sisters was ended.

Thousands of years later

"Kagome!" a voice rang out in the midst of a battle field. Inuyasha a

half demon, Sango a demon slyer, Miroku and monk, Kagome, reincarnation of

the dead priestess Kikyou, Shippou a young demon, and Kirara a demon. cat

all fighting against the demon Naraku. The young girl named Kagome had taken

the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back and healed him. But in the process of

doing so had a bade ran through her stomach. She looked down at her stomach,

with an empty look her eyes. The bade was pulled out of her stomach and she

fell to her knees, she had jumped in front of Inuyasha to protect him.

Shippou ran toward her Kagome's side and Miroku, Sango Kirara, and Inuyasha

began to attack Naraku. Kagome sealed the jewel and the shard in her hands,

and made it whole once more. Enclosing the jewel in her had once more., she

began to purify it having made a wish. She fell to her side gasping for

breath. "Inuyasha..." She whispered reaching out toward him. Naraku

realized that the jewel had been purified and disappeared in a loud of

miasma. Inuyasha rushed to her side. "Kagome, why did you do that?" He

yelled on the edge of tears. Knowing that he was about to lose another to

Naraku. "I'm sorry... I just wanted you to be safe..." She mutters

as he gently picked her up in his arms.

She smiled up at him. "Inuyasha, Don't worry about me any more," She said

a tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm always going to worry about you." He

whispered. "But after today, I won't be hear for you to worry about me."

Kagome said putting a hand on his cheek. "Don't say that Kagome, You are

going to be fine and I am going to help you get better." He said with a sad

smile. "Inuyasha do me a favor, take my body back to my family please, and

don't ever forget me, and remember that I always loved you..." She

whispered her voice getting softer. The tears rolled freely down his cheeks

now, "I loved you too kagome..." she smiled as she herd him say this.

"Inuyasha, I'm cold." She said before she closed her eyes. Her body went

limp in his arms. He pulled her close to him. And cried into her hair. Sango

buried her face in Miroku's chest and let the tears drop freely from her

eyes. "Kagome?" Shippou asked as he dropped to his knees and began to cry. /

After they had reached The village Inuyasha headed toward the Bone eaters

well, all were still shocked at the loss that they had been burdened with.

Around Kagome's neck was the Jewel that had caused so much death and pain.

Inuyasha Jumped into the well and the blue light surrounded him and Kagome.

His feet gently touched the ground. Out side there was her grandpa mother

and her little brother Sota, sitting on the porch waching shooting stars. He

felt to guilty bringing her back to them, he did not want to see their pain,

once he brought her lifeless bleeding body back to them. He did not want to

tell them that he could not protect her in her time of great need, after had

promised them so many times to bring her back safely, no this is not what

her planned at all, he planed on coming back to her time so she could

finally tell them that they had beaten Naraku, but that wish did not come

true, oh no it was far different. Instead he was bringing back her body,

only to have them find out that shy had been killed by the very same demon

that he had lost Kikyou to, and that he was also not living among the word

of the dead.

He stopped once they had seen her in his arms. Sota's eyes widened in

shock and fell to his knees on the ground speechless, Her grandpa made if

half way to Inuyasha before he too fell to his knees eyes full of shock as

his head dropped toward the ground. Kagome's mother walked up to the silent

Inuyasha and her dead lifeless daughter in his arms. She reached out to

touch her but stopped short as if she was afraid to touch her, like

something was going to touch hurt her, she place a had over her mouth and

tears began to run down her face. No parent should have to burry their

child...

Blood: Okay I admit that this was really sad, but it had to be done

Randi: Stares in disbelief Damn woman!

Blood: I am horrible aren't I?

Randi: I understand the killing of Kagome part. But hey did you have to go

into detail?

Blood: Shrugs Look ay who your talking to, my stories are always

depressing you should know that by now!

Sesshy and Inu: thinks There is going to be a bitch fit!

Two minuets later

Blood: Punches Randi in face YOU DUMB BITCH!

Randi: Shut up! Pulls hair You're the one being a jerk!

Blood: Until!...

Randi: Ass wipe! throws tea kettle

Blood: picks up base ball bat begins to chase Randi

randi: screams Help me damn it!

Blood: Until next time!


	2. Chapter one

Randi: Inuyasha, Inuyasha Inuyasha, INUYASHA!

Tina: What's wrong with her?

Blood: She's going through her Inu stage right now.

Tina: Oh...I see

Blood: I think I am going back into my Inu stage...

Tina: Oh god that's great.

Randi: Its all my fault too!

Blood: Yesh Randi it is, and because of it I am writing an Inu

story...

Ed: WHAT! Now your writing an Inu story too!

Blood: mabey...Throws hot coffee at ed

Ed: Ahg! in pain it burns it burns it burns!

Randi: MUSH HAVE ANIME PLAY MATE!

Chapter one: How it all began

Listen deep with in my soul

Can you hear it?

Beyond all the fake smiles I silently weep...

Alone in this darkness, my life turns to dust,

And my heart is filled with hatred and lust

But no one will help me,

I'm bitter and cold

I slit my wrists and watch my blood spill

I can't contain the thoughts that are occurring

My Life wont stop siring and blurring

But deep with in my hear this darkness wont cease...

I have no more love I have no more feelings,

My heart rate seams to constantly decrease

Within my self, there is good still living

Crying and desperately trying to stop all this spinning

Living in a constant world of killing and death

I desperately hold to memories

And soon I will take my last breath

But all I can do now is wait and see when,

All of my dreams will come to a painful tragic

end.

From within the darkness, two luminescent eyes lit up. There was a small

rattle of chains as an uneasy demon awoke from within her cage like cave.

She tossed her head up at she growled and tried to free her self once more.

She stared hard at the ground, and thought of how she could get out from

these chains that bound her to the wall of the cave. "Who put me within this

cursed sleep, Why can I not break free from these chains that have bound me

for so long, I will hunt down whom ever has put me in this damn sleep, I had

almost received my goal, my wish, my destiny." She growled looking up at the

moon that shone through the hole in the cave. These were no ordinary chains,

they bound this demon to the wall with a spell, that was almost impossible

to break. "I need my sword..." She growled. The sheath of her sword

began to pulse, and thump against her waist. Something zipped through the

air toward the sheath that had called it. The sword that had come began to

pule and glow a light blue. The cave filled with the blue light, then there

was the slight sound of the chains falling to the floor from her wrists and

ankles. The demon grabbed the sword that was glowing blue and walked out of

the cave that she had come to know as a prison. "I will find you..." she

said under her breath and began to walk through the almost deserted village

streets.

The sound of feet running intently through the grass suddenly stopped.

The hair of this Demon moved slightly in the wind. She gazed up at the moon,

a feeling shot through her, it was not a good one either. "It can't

be..." She gazed and looked in the direction of the north. "So this is

why I have been awaked, just for this purpose alone." She hissed and

continued to run though out the land toward the north sea. "That is where I

shall find that which I despise so dearly." She growled and quickened her

pace as the feeling began to grow. "This can't be good..." she sighed.

There was a cold bitter wind the blew across the mountain side of the

western lands. A lone figure walked among the trees. His left sleeve no

longer swayed more than the right sleeve in the sinister wind, his face

remained emotionless, and cold. He looked as though he could never love

anyone but himself. He gazed up at the ski, the moon was still in the ski,

showing its brilliance, in its full form. A scent entered the air, he turned

his head to side almost instantly. There running toward him was a small

human girl. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried happily. He stood there his face

still remaining emotionless. His hair swayed in the cold wind. Her cheeks

were a bright cherry red after running in the cold. And atop her head was a

pony tale carelessly put up to one side. Her clothes were ripped in some

places and her feet were bare. Her big brown eyes lit up in the morning sun.

She reached the lone figure, running up almost instantly behind the girl

was a small green toad looking demon, carrying a staff that was far to large

for a thing his size. He was far smaller than the girl, half her size to be

more exact. The great Lord Sesshoumaru gave the toad looking imp a sinister

glare. "Jaken!" He demanded. The small demon looked up at the Lord with a

terrified look in his eyes. "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said as calmly as

he could. "Your were supposed to watch Rin." He growled gesturing toward the

young girl. The great lord hardly ever had a different look on his face, it

was always the same, emotionless, and cold.

To his Left side he carried two swords, one that brought destruction and

another that brought life. He was no longer missing his left arm, he had

gone to his fathers tomb to retrieve it. The arm had been severd in a battle

with his younger brother, his eyes were the brilliant color of amber, upon

both of his cheeks were two scarlet red stripes right under his eye, upon

his forehead was a purple cresent moon, and above each of his eyes was a

scarlet stipe top match the ones on his cheeks, his kimono was red and blue

mostly white, he had shoes on his feet, which was unlike most of the people

in his era. His hair was the unnatural color of silver, which gleamed in the

light of the morning, At his wait his kimono was tied with a yellow and blue

tie. He was no human, he was something more, dangerous and evil, this was

The lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru, the great Dog demon, who no one

had defeated. The young girl theat so carelessly clung to this demons leg,

had brown hair, that was slightly matted in some spots, the again so is al

six year olds hair. Her eyes were warm and brown, full of love and hope. Rin

always walked around with out shoes, she had no need for them. On one side

of her head the was a small pony tail. She was missing one of her front

teeth which was not unusual for a child at her age. Her kimono was torn and

ripped in a few spots, it was Mostly yellow, with orange patches. She was so

utterly devoted to this evil demon, and held no fear towards him, she was at

a completely ease around him. This was the only human that this great and

powerful demon cared for.

There was slight growl in her voice as she walked. Her hair swayed so

slightly in the wind, her hair was black as night, and went down to her

waist, the eyes of this creature were as red as blood, full of lust and

hatred. She had black clothes on, they looked to be from the future. The

figure had on trip pants and black combat shoes, and a black shirt, over

that was a trench coat. This creature was strange to this era, she was born

in the era ruled by demons, but could travel to the modern times through a

well, that was close to a small village full of humans. She had fangs, in

modern times she would have been called a vampire, just because she had

fangs like one, but no she was no where near a vampire there were no vampire

in her era, they were a later race, she was a hell hound. On the back of her

shirt and trench coat there were two holes, out of which emerged two large

black wings, they looked like of those of an angel, but they weren't, no she

was the furthest thing from and angle. The wings were covered in long soft

black feathers. She had claws like many demons in this era. But she was not

all demon, no she was part Werewolf and part wolf demon, she was the true

leader of the wolf demon tribe, but was exiled due to her "dirty blood"as

she was called. She despised wolves of this era, she was ashamed that she

was a part of them, but could not help that. At her waist was a sword, this

was not ordinary sword, it was mane from the fang of her mother, the great

Werewolf Clyde. This sword had the venom Your receive from a Werewolf bite,

only worse, it killed your in an instant, due to the tainted hears from

which beast the sword came from. She turned suddenly toward the trees.

There standing in the trees was another demon of sorts, but she was not a

complete demon she was a half demon, her mother was a human her father a

wolf demon. She long straight red hair going down to he shoulders. She had

on a indigo kimono, tied by a purple hakama, because this creature was

related to the other demon she too cold travel to modern times as well

through the vary same well, that was close to the village. Her eyes were

blue and as cold as ice, atop her head were two red wolf ears to mach her

hair, they were sisters, although they did not look like it, they were, they

shared the same father, they despised each other yet they were so close in a

different way. The girl had a sword at her waist, she had received it from

one of her close friends, a demon just before she died. No surprise that her

older sister was the one that made her friend meet her early demise.

The younger of the two sisters pulled out her sword, the sword, it looked

like and ordinary sword, but it wasn't it could cause a seas of destruction

is one stroke, but the younger sister still had to un lock its inner

strength, it was still new to her. The older of the two sisters was named

Tayru, the younger was named Rei. Tayru's sword was stronger that any other

sword in its era, but Tayru had no use for its ultimate attack. Tayru pulled

her sword out from its sheath, ready for battle. The two were vary close to

the edge of a cliff, below was the sea, crashing and hissing, just waiting

for a unlucky soul to be cast into its unforgiving waters. Rei began to run

toward her older sister, and lunged at her with her sword when she could, he

older sister jumped out of the way and gracefully landed on her feet behind

Rei. "Come on little sister I know you can to better than that!" Tayru said

almost laughing. "You forget Tayru, you have a bigger advantage, in years

and skill, not to mention you are not part human." Rei said turning toward

Tayru. Tayru smiled evilly and waited for her little sister to lunge at her

again. He sister smiled with an equily evil smile. Tayru put her sword back

in her sheath and grabbed her little sisters arm, that clutched the sword.

Unexpectedly, Rei pulled a dagger out from her sleeve and plunged it through

her older sisters stomach and pulled it back out with a satisfied smile.

Tayru grasped her stomach for a moment before she shoved her hand through

Rei's stomach, and glared at her, letting her sisters arm loose. Rei looked

up at Tayru, blood seeping from her mouth. Tayru pushed forward on her

little sister and watched as she fell down the cliff into the sea, and her

body being swallowed up in the greenish salty waters.

The silver hair blew in threw wind of a lone figure that sat by a stream.

This was inuyasha, he had on a kimono, that was almost as red as blood but

not quite. Atop his silver head sat two small dog ears, that twiched ever so

slightly in the wind. His face was ridden with depression and sadness, for

he had just lost one of his friends. Just before he lost her they had

completely returned the Shikon Jewel back to normal, and in her last dying

moments the girl named Kagome managed to purify the Jewel completely, making

it nothing but a harmless gem. Haunting memories returned to him as he

remembered her families horror as he brought Kagome's body back to them, she

was killed my a demon maned Naraku, who was still at large, trying to find a

new way to become powerful. Inuyasha cared for Kagome, deeply, he loved her.

But he could do nothing she died to protect him, he told her to stay away.

Stupid girl, she jumped in front of him.

His eyes were golden, uncommon in this era, only him and his brother were

known to have that color of eyes. His ears twiched as a new smell entered

his nose, it was blood. Standing he looked in the direction in which the

smell came from. A small trail of blood seamed down the stream past him. He

slowly began to walk up stream, following the scent and the trail. He

stopped suddenly when he saw a young girl wash up on the banks of the river.

He gently picked her up, hearing her breathing, but blearily. He laid her

down under a tree, and bandaged up her stomach. (A.N No you nasty people he

did not do anything else!)He put his outer kimono over her so that she would

keep from freezing, after all the water was pretty cold. Them he noticed how

badly she was bleeding, he picked her up and walked in the direction of

Keade's hut, since in was not too far away.

Tayru staggered across the green soft grass, holding her stomach, why did

her sister always do that? She always did the exact thing that She was going

to do. "I stab her, she stabs me... god damn!" She hissed under her

breath. Her vision began to go blurred, she fell to her knees. The pain in

her body began to dissipate, she leaned her back on the trunk of a tree. She

held her hand up in front of her face. "Damn her, when this wound heals I am

going to kill her." giving a great effort to breath as she said this. A

scent entered her nose, this was a scent that she had never smelled before,

but strangely smelled familiar. She stood and began to walk toward the scent

losing all logic, she had lost too much blood.

A sudden scent entered the great Lord's nose. Sesshoumaru turned his head

toward the scent and stopped walking for a moment. He breathed in the scent

for a moment, it was blood. "What Is this new scent?" He pondered to

himself. This scent was not your average demon that Sesshoumaru was used to

encountering, no this scent held danger and power. "Perhaps I will finally

have a worthy opponent." he said cooly and began to walk toward the unknown

scent, Rin, Jaken, Ah and Uhn following behind. He stopped when the scent

became swallowed up by the creatures blood. What ever kind of demon this was

it had recently been in a battle, and had been wounded mabey not severely,

but was still hurt pretty bad. He had to decide weather or not to fallow the

scent, but in the end he chose to, just to see what this new creature. He

stopped when he saw a girl who looked to be around the age of 17 sitting at

the base of a tree. Her eyes were closed and blood seaped out from a stab

wound in her stomach, shr had on very strange clothes. Her head rested on

her right shoulder. Her hands were covered in her own blood, a few smears

were seeped across her face also from her own blood. At first glance she

appeared to be human, then Sesshoumaru saw her strange black feathered

wings, which looked to be more than twice her size when they were unfurled.

He stood about an eighth of a mile away from her. Then she opened her eyes

and began to walk toward him, her eyes were as red as her blood that seaped

from her wound. As she walked toward him she held her stomach, as if she had

a bad ache. Her sword that hung at her side had an unnatural evil malevolent

aura to it, but of corse Sesshoumaru though nothing of it.

Her eyes focused a bit, she saw a person standing before her with dressed

mostly in white, his hair was silver, behind him stood a two headed dragon

and a small toad looking imp and a human girl. She staggered toward him

unsure of what she was doing, she stopped half a foot short from him. He

looked down at her unsure of what to do, he couldn't kill her while she was

this badly wounded, and he could not fight with her either, it was not like

him, he like to fight while his opponent was at their full strength. She

reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him, she

opened her mouth like she was going to say something then stopped herself.

This strange girl was much shorter than he, her head came up to about his

shoulders. Then as she was about to say something once more, the feet that

held her up began to falter. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

She now lay unconscious in his arms, he studied her for a moment. Her aura

was evil and demonic, at the same time held a kindness to it.

"Who is she?" The small girl asked after she ran up to his side. He

looked down at the young girl. "Rin If you wish you may help this girl." He

said simply. Sesshoumaru walked over to the tree where he had first saw the

demon and place her down on the ground gently and began to walk off. Rin

smiled and nodded fallowing him as he placed her down on the ground. Jaken

watched as Lord Sesshoumaru began to walk away, then walked ro Rin's side

and watched as she try and help this girl.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she had nightmares about the

events that happed a few years before Rei's mother died. She sat up as quick

as she could pulling herself from the dream, she did not want to have. Then

pain shot through her body after she remembered the wound that she had

received this day from her own sister. She looked down, around her waist was

a bandage. She lay her self back down, realizing she was in a nice warm hut.

A few minuets later she stood up ad walked out of the hut, hiding her ryes

from the light that hit them. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she was

standing in a small village, she had not been hear for many yeas, not to far

from this village was an enchanted well that she used to travel from this

era to another. She was not used to this, humans greeting her with a warm

smile, usually they just glared and told their children to stay away from

the demon. Unsure of what to do she began to walk around, observing what was

going on in the village. She came upon some children playing with a ball.

The ball hit her foot, and the children were gesturing toward her to throw

the ball back. She gently pick the ball up, being careful not to puncture

the pall with her claws, and tossed it back to them, and they continued to

play.

Rei stopped suddenly when she saw a demon slayer. The demon slayer had a

very large boomerang on her back that looked like it was made from demon

bone. Her kimono was a gentle green and pink color, above her eyes she had

pinkish eye shadow. It looked as though she had on her uniform for slaying

demons under her kimono for every day life. Midway though her hair it was

tied back. The boomerang that she carried looked more than half her size.

She looked up at Rei and smiled and began to walk over to her. Rei was a bit

suspicious of her, since she was a Demon slayer. The demon slayer stopped

two feet short of Rei. "Your awake." She said with a smile. "How are your

wounds?" The woman asked. "Fine, and who are you?" Rei said with a slight

glare.

"Oh, excuse my manners, my name is Sango." The woman said in a kind

voice. "Nice to meet you...My name is Rei." she said her voice

reluctant. "If you don't mind me asking, how did I get hear?'" Rei said in a

flat tone. "Inuyasha brought you hear." the woman named Song said in

slightly sad tone, "he said he found you on the banks of a river." Rei stood

dumbstruck for a moment. "Who is this Inuyasha Character?" Rei said in a

curious tone. "And why would he save one such as myself?" Rei asked more to

herself than Sango. Sango for a moment looked at Rei like she was crazy.

"Inuyasha is also a half demon, have you not heard of him?" She said tilting

her head to the side. Rei shook her head, was it really that long since that

priestess put her in theat sleep.

"The last This I remember is fighting my sister, Tayru." Rei said flatly.

Sango gasped her eyes widening once Rei said her sisters name. "What?" Rei

said looking at the demon slayer with a lost look in her eyes. "You sister

was the legendary Tayru!" Sango exclaimed pulling her away from the crowd

of people. "Legendary?" Rei said in disbelief. "Yes, when I was a young girl

I herd the tale of two sisters pinned against each other, they caused

destruction every which way, and the older sister Tayru, held within her

power, the great sword, that was made from the fang of the Werewolf Clyde."

Sango said lost within her words. "And how long ago did this happen?" Rei

asked rasing and eye brow at this woman's amazement. "Thousands of years

ago..." Sago said breaking out of her daze.

Rei stood dumbfounded at what she just herd. "And then one day they just

disappeared, some said that the finally killed each other, others say they

were put into and enchanted sleep." Sango said more to herself than the dumb

founded half demon. "Really is that what the said?" Rei stair. "Well let me

tell you, never ever make and already angry priestess even more mad, it is

no fun being put into and enchanted sleep." Rei said walking back toward the

hut that she had awoke in. Sango fallowed intently, to try and find out more

about the infamous Tayru.

Tayru's eyes shot open after a jolt of pain shot through her abdomen she

hissed in pain clutching her wound. She looked down at her stomach expecting

to see a gaping bleeding wound, but instead saw a white bandage under the

hole in her shirt. "Who the hell did this?" She asked herself in a low tone.

In front of her was a dimming fire, just a few feet behind it were three

figure. There was a tanish two headed dragon and sleeping against its belly

was a small girl around 9 or 10, and about two feet was a toad looking imp,

in his hands was a staff, with two heads on it, one a woman and the other

was a man. She leaned her back up against the tree trunk, seeing that there

was no danger, she thought it was okay not relax. Deep sown she knew that

once demons felt the demonic power of her sword they would come for it and

try to take it for their own wishes, but for now she could relax. She let

out a relived sigh, at least the demons hear had not scenced her sword yet,

if this had been her time they would becoming after her like there was no

tomorrow. She did not like to admit it but she had a soft spot for children,

human and demon alike.

Questions entered her head as she wondered how long that she had been

under the spell that cast the enchanted sleep on her. She turned her head

toward the young human girl, the girl was waking up. Tayru sat and watched

as the girl moved in her sleep, then finally as she arose rubbing her eyes

and yawning.

Rin blinked herself awake and rubbed her eyes it seamed as though that

something had told her to wake up, she gazed across the fire. The demon had

awoken, and was starting back at her. Rin smiled and began to walk over to

her. She stopped at ht demon's side, the demon's eyes had fallowed her to

the very spot she stood on. Rin sat down at her side with a big smile on her

face. "How is your wound?" Rin asked still with a smile. "Fine, and who are

you?" The demon asked quirking and eyebrow at the young child. "I'm Rin, And

also the one who bandaged up your wound." the young girl said happily.

"Thanks Rin, and my name is Tayru," Tayru said with a small smirk.

TO BE CONTINUED!...

Blood: And I shall end it hear for now, my first chapters are usually not

this long.

Randi: But like I told sop many times LONG IS A GOOD THING!

Blood: twitches That sound soo wrong...

Randi: thinks for a moment AHHHHG shit you nasty perverted freak!

Blood: You know it!

Inuyasha: What are you two fighting about now, and why the hell did you kill

off Kagome!

Blood: looks at Inu with blank stare Because I wanted to and it is my

story.

Inu: looks over to Randi And you?

Randi: shifty eyes I have my own reasons...

Blood: Cringes Ewwwwwwww! You nasty little perv!

Randi: Glares Shut-up...

Blood: Don''t you glare at me!

Randi: Oh SHIT! Starts running

Blood: throws piping hot coffee at Randi Muhahahahahah!

Inu: whaches intently Wow. looks at readers Violent little creatures

they are?

Blood: chases Randi UNTIL NEXT TIME! throws more coffee at Rani

Next Chapter Preview:

Tayru meets the infamous Sesshoumaru, and Rei meets the depressed Inuyasha

who is still mourning the loss of His friend Kagome


	3. Chapter two

Blood: Time for a new chapter!

Randi: wakes up NEW CHAPTER! You mean an actual new chapter?

Blood: Yeah, I told you the Inuyasha obsession is severe now, so I can't

stay from my story for long.

Randi: Oh yeah!

Blood: Stupid ass!

Randi: Hey I am not a stupid ass!

Blood: Yes you are. trys mind control

Randi: Your right yes I am!

Blood: It worked!

Randi: No you stupid ass! It didn't can't you tell a faker when you see one?

Genchan: You two fighting again?

Blood: mabey... who wants to know?

Genchan: Uhhm, everyone that is living in your house Lucifer can hear

you...

Randi: HAH! She only said they could hear you!

Genchan: Not so fast there Randi, They can hear you too, more so than

Blood.

Blood: HAH! So they can hear you too! Ass wipe!

Randi: glares I hate you!

Blood: Story time

Chapter two: Mystery of the red moon

Rei sat up in the middle of the night feeling and hearing someone

walking toward the hut that she slept in. She growled slightly and grasped

the handle on her sword ready to fight. The foot steps stopped short of the

door and then Rei herd the rustle of clothing like someone had sat down. She

calmed down a little but not completely the demons in this era could not be

trusted. She stood with a small pained growl and walked out of the small

hut. Sitting just next to the door was a half-demon, he looked up at her.

"Your awake?" He asked his voice weighed down with sorrow. Rei studied him for

a second, he was full of sadness and pain, he had probably lost someone

close to him, she sat on the ground next to him. "Are you this Inuyasha

person everyone keeps talking about?" Rei asked with some confusion.

"Yes...I believe I am." He said looking over to her. His eyes almost

Seemed dead, the only thing that you could see behind them was pain. "Then I

Must thank you for saving me." Rei said in a soft tone. He nodded and looked

down at the ground. Rei stood and walked back into the hut cringing as she

stood. She went to lie down, she was lucky unlike her sister, demons did

not want her sword, not yet anyway. As soon as the singns were given all

the deomns would soon come and try to kill her and steal her sisters sword.

"I wonder why he is so sad?" She thought to her self in her head.

Tayru was surprised that she had smirked at the young child, and that the

young child was not afraid of her. She hated admitting it when she knew she

had a soft spot for someone, especially since she had so many enemies, or

soon would. Usually the only smile she gave was an evil smile, which usually

meant that she was going to kill you. "Tayru is a pretty name..." Rin said in

a happy voice. Never in her life had she seen a child such as this, actually

happy to be around demons that could very well kill her with the stroke of

their hand. "How did you find me?" Tayru asked looking toward the fire.

"Lord Sesshoumaru found you and told me that I could help you." Rin said

with a small smile on her face. "Who is This Lord Sesshoumaru that you speak

of?" Tayru said in confusion not taking her eyes off the fire. "Lord

Sesshoumaru is the demon who saved Rin." The small girl said with a big smile

than began to hum a song. This was s strange child to Tayru, she began to

dig in her left pocket. "You like music Rin?" Tayru asked looking down at

the young girl.

Rin stopped humming and looked up at the demon that sat at her side. "Yes

I do." Rin said in a bit of a hopeful voice. Tayru pulled out a double sided

wooden flute. "Would you like to hear some?" Tayru asked in a blank tone.

This is the first time she had engaged in a conversation with someone who was

not a demon if thousands of years. All the young girl did was nod and wait

and listen diligently. Tayru put her lips to the flute and blew into the

wooden hallo tubes, her fingers danced across one side of the flute and

satyr almost still on the other. The song was almost enchanting, it put you

into a trance, and left you like you wanted to hear more. The song that she played

was both sad and full of lust and hate, so much that if the heart of the

person listening to the song was in the right place would drive you mad.

Rin was interested within the notes that were being played from Tayru's

flute, never had she herd such a song. Tayru watched as the young girl swayed

slightly from side to side, moving with the music. She had not played for so

long, the feeling she got when she played the flute with this human was

different. With a few notes form her flute she cloud control a demon and

make them do her evil bidding, but with this human she felt o anger or

hatred around her.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks; he had heard a song coming from a

flute, and this was no ordinary song, he had to fight not to move toward

the songs tempting sound. He looked around in the direction that the sound

of the flute had come from. It was in the same area where Rin was staying,

with that demon who was badly wounded. The sound of the flute was almost

trying to put him into a daze. "What strange music." He said under his

breath and began to walk in the opposite direction still feeling the strong

pull from the flutes song.

Tayru played the last not from the song and brought the flute away from

her lips. Rin broke out of her gaze and smiled and Tayru. "That was a pretty

song." The young girl said happily. Tayru nodded and put the flute back

away then became silent once more and tried to fall asleep. Rin scooted up

close to Tayru and rested her head on her arm. Tayru looked down at the

young girl confused, what was she doing? "Rin?" Tayru stated blankly. The

girl looked up at the demon. "Yes Tayru?" Rin said in a sweet tone. You

could tell by her voice she was tired. "Nevermind." Tayru said quietly seeing

how tired the girl was, as long as this was the only time that the girl was

going to do this, she was fine.

Rei awoke, she had heard her sister's flute what was her sister planning

on. She stood and walked out of the hut once more. The lone figure Inuyasha

was still sitting beside the entrance to the hut. "Did you hear that?" Rei

asked looking down at the half demon. "Yes, who was playing that flute?"

Inuyasha asked looking up at Rei. "That was my sister Tayru, so she has

survived." Rei said more to herself than him and looked down at her arm.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of her sisters name. "T-Tayru? Did you

say that your sister's name was Tayru?" Inuyasha asked in a blank tone. Rei

looked down at the half-demon. "Yes, why is that so surprising to everyone!"

she exclaimed, in frustration. "I've just heard so many stories about you

and your sister, and they just baffled me, and scared me." Inuyasha said

turning his head a way from her and looking at the ground. "Yes, I see, but

how long ago did the people telling the stories say we lived?" Rei asked in a

very curious voice. "All of them say that the story had been passed down

through the generations for thousands of years." He said flatly. "Oh...I

see."

Rei' said and walked back into the hut. She picked up her sword and put it

at her side. She walked back out of the hut, not looking at the half demon

she began to bound off into the night. "Hey wait a sec!" Inuyasha exclaimed

after her and bounded off after Rei'. Rei' looked behind her and saw the

following half-demon, she let out a sigh and stopped by a gentle stream.

"What do you want?" Rei' said feeling the pain rise up in her torso. "Your

wounded, I don't care how strong you are that wound is seriouse," Inuyasha

said in a bit of a concerned voice. Rei' gazed up into his golden eyes. "This

does not concern you, If I don't kill my sister, you have no idea what will

happen to you." Rei's said in a sullen tone. "You can do that after you

heal." Inuyasha said walking closer to her. "The death of my sister can not

be postponed." Rei' said in a stern tone. "Then at least so one thing for

me, go back to the village and rest." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why do you care

for me so?" Rei' asked quirking and eyebrow at the half-demon. Inuyahsha's

face went black for a second. "I don't care for you! My friends do!" he

yelled back at her. Rei' laughed a bit. "You would do well not to anger me."

she threatened her voice serious and sinister. "Oh really and what is a

severely wounded GIRL going to do about it!" He yelled folding his arms

across his chest full of confidence. "You want to see?" the now angered Rei'

asked.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl and smiled, he pulled out his sword.

"I'll go easy on you." He said confidently. She growled this half demon sure

had a lot of confidence, which would probably one day be his down fall. His

sword was ridiculously large, and form far off would look like a giant

feather she smiled at this for a moment, he had no idea what he was getting

himself into. She pulled out her sword. If front of her, her sword was

bigger than a sword of that which a simple human would use but was not

tremendously huge like Inuyasha's sword. He ran at her, sword raised

above his head, in one hand, she laughed at this and moved out of the way

quick as lightning, making him bring his sword toward the ground, and hitting

it. He looked behind him and standing there was the smiling girl who could

move just as fast as a full demon, but Inuyasha could smell the human in

her. She put her sword in its sheath. "I have no need for a sword her." She

laughed. This was a great insult to him, so she ran even faster with his

sword held above his head, just before the sword hit her, she grabbed his

arm, the grasped the sword, and grabbed the sword, and pushed him to the

ground. She held his own sword up to his throat, which was still

transformed. He gasped he thought that he was the only one who could keep

the sword transformed, but apparently he was wrong.

She dropped the sword beside him and smiled as she began to walk away.

Inuyasha sat up anger rose inside of him. "You only one because I went easy

on you." He yelled grabbing his sword and putting it back in its sheath.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward him. "I was going easy on

you as well, and look what happed, you can't even win to a badly wounded

girl, none the less you had a sword in your hands, so Inuyasha find me when

you want to fight me, when you are not going easy on me, and when I am not

wounded and I wont go easy on you." She hissed and began to walk off toward

the village, she had changed her mind after all, those people were the

closest thing she had to a friend, aside from Inuyasha. He growled then

began to fallow her, he had never fought a girl who could fight that well

when wounded so badly, he stopped walking for a moment. For some reason that

girl reminded him of Kagome, he did not know why, nor did he want to know,

the two were not even similar in the slightest of ways.

Tayru turned her head suddenly, the scent of the wind had changed, and

along with in was her sisters scent, her sister had survived the battle with

her. "Heh, stubborn, as usual she is so much like father it is almost

sickening." She said to herself out loud. She gazed down at the girl that

rested at her side, she was a strange girl most human children were afraid

of her and turned and ran once they caught glimpse of her, what had the past

been like for this young girl? The young girl slept so intently and looked

at peace, Tayru could never sleep so calmly not since demons found the true

power of her sword. The last time she slept like that was when she herself

was a child. She gazed across the horizon the sun was beginning to rise in

the east. She let out a sigh when she saw this, another night without sleep.

Rei' walked into the village as the sun began to rise in the ski. This

demon was so arrogant and ignorant, he was already an annoyance and she had

not known him for more than a day. She looked back at him he had his arms

crossed at his chest and looked rather angry, either that of embarrassed.

She did not want to go back into the hut that she had slept in, she was no

longer tired, but her wound was still throbbing and mending itself. She

stopped suddenly and began to walk in the direction of the enchanted well

that was close to this area, and still the persistent half-demon continued

to fallow her. She stopped short when she saw the well, it was still hear?

It was so old how could it have survived so many years? "What did you come

hear for!" Inuyasha insisted. She did not answer she jumped into the well

and was soon surrounded by the blue light. Inuyasha's eyes widened at this

she could pass through the well just like Kagome, Inuyasha was unsure of

what to do at this point should he go after her and see what she was going

to do or should she wait hear for her to return.

Rei's feet touched the ground, she was inside some sort of shrine. She

jumped out of the well and opened the doors to the shrine. It was still

dark hear and modern time had not change too much, mabey 6 or 7 years.

Outside of the shrine was a house, she could smell people walking around in

the house. It was the same house that she used to go and visit, just a few

years ago, and the vary same people were inside. She walked up to the house

and knocked on the door. A small boy came to the door. "Uhmmm, is your

mother home?" Rei' asked kneeling down to his level. He nodded and welcomed

Rei' into the house. Rei' stood at the stair well and waited for the woman

she had come hear to see. A few moments later a woman came down the stairs.

"Rei' Its been a while!" the woman said with a grin. "Mama!" Rei' exclaimed

happily. (A.N hey its 12:09 in the morning I have nothing better to do!)

Inuyasha sat next to the well and folded his arms into his sleeves. "How

can she pass through time?" He asked himself out loud. Mabey this girl was

more like Kagome that he thought. He gazed up at the ski. "Kagome, I miss

you..." He whispered under his breath. How long was this girl going to hang

around? He turned his head toward the well the blue light erupted from the

well once more. The girl jumped out of the well, she had on different

clothes, now she had on a black kimono, and her under kimono was light blue,

and on her head she had a black base ball cap, much like the ones Inuyasha

used to wear. "Where did you get those?" Inuyasha insisted. Rei' did not

answer the half-demon but began to walk back to the village once more. She

had no desire to talk to the half-demon, at least not right now.

The sun shone down upon the demon and the young human girl. Tayru gently

brushed the hair out of her face and pulled the young girl into her arms on

her lap. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, she was safe until

the signs were given. For now she could relax. Rin opened her eyes, and found

herself surrounded by warmth, was this a dream? She was in someone's arms much

like her mother once held her. She smiled for a moment and looked up, it was

not her mother but the demon she had meat yesterday. Rin's smile faded

slightly, she widened once more, she felt safe in Tayru's arms. She got

herself comfortable and hugged the demon then went back to sleep. Tayru was

broken from her short slumber, she felt small arms wrap around her she

looked down and the young girl and fell asleep once more in a different

position. She smiled for a moment and gently put the young girl on the ground

and put her trench coat over her like a blanket, although the sun was up it

was still rather chilly. She stood and began to walk off from the young

girl. "Bye for now Rin." She said to her self and walked off not looking

back. Tayru had no doubt that one day she would meet the young girl again.

The demon stopped when she came to a small pond. Hidden in shade by large

tall trees. She knelt by the side of the stream her hair touching the ground

as she did this. She put her hands into the cold water and brought them back

up, letting the cold water slide down her parched throat. She had already

walked a few miles away from the small girl. She sat at the base of a tree

in the shade and searched for her flute once more. She brought the flute up

to her lips and once again began to play. Playing her flute made her forget

about how much danger she was in, and all the bad things that she had done

in her past. This song that she played at this moment showed all her hatred

in her life and all the lust. Playing the flute was one of the only ways

that she could express her feelings, but in doing so she could end up

controlling demons and humans that she did not want to, usually she could

control who she wanted to control but, she had not played her flute for so

long that she might have some troubles for a couple of days. Her finger

dance across the flute playing high notes and low ones. She felt something

coming closer to her, unsure of what to do she turned toward the feeling.

She saw a demon dressed in mostly white, two swords at his side and amber

eyes, two reddish purple stripes running across each of his cheeks.

She stood and turned toward the demon ad spread her wings out behind her.

This demon some how seamed familiar, his scent and his appearance. Her red

yes gleamed with confidence. Sesshoumaru looked down at the young demon,

there was something strange about her, and the songs she played with her

flute. He studied her for a moment, already she had healed considerably from

the day before when he found her. "I expect that you are Lord Sesshoumaru."

Tayru said with some effort, her wound ha not yet healed completely, and it

was still slightly difficult to breath. "Yes I am that which you speak of,

who are you?" The lord insisted. "I am Tayru." she said with a slight hiss.

"Ahh, yes Tayru...You carry the sword Hikari, do you not?" Sesshoumaru

insisted. "Yes I do, and if you want to try and take this sword from me, you

may, but if you die in the process say hello to my mother for me once you

reach the nether world." Tayru said with a slight growl. Sesshoumaru glared

for a second, he still could not fight her, she was still badly wounded. And

turned in the opposite direction and began to walk off with out another

word.

"How is it that a demon who had disappeared for thousands of years

suddenly re-appear?" He asked himself in his head. "Father used to tell me

stories about Tayru." he said under his breath. And continued to walk off.

Tayru sat back down under the tree. "So that is lord Sesshoumaru, he is a

dog demon what vermin!" She growled. (A.N I reality I LOVE Sesshoumaru! But

hear in this story Tayru HATES him! Okay? Okay, just wanted to verify that I

am a devoted Sesshoumaru lover!) Tayru was not to fond of dogs, they were

servants for humans, slaves for the worthless creatures, nothing more than a

pet. "I hate dogs." She hissed under her breath. (A.N YES sorry my character

does a lot of hissing, sorry)

The great lord was slightly baffled at what this demon was. He knew that

she was part Wolf demon, a worthless bastard, but what else was she? Some

thing was not right about her. But Sesshoumaru knew that she would be a

challenge, more so than Inuyasha (who wasn't a big change in the first

place) if he was going to fight her, for her sword had a demonic aura, worse

that when he had found his sword Tokijin. He smiled to himself, now he would

have an actual challenge. He began to walk off toward Rin, Jaken and Ahh and

Uhn.

Later that night

Tayru awoke under the tree, a feeling inside of her told her to wake up.

The sun was about to set and soon the moon would rise. She stood on her feet

and began to walk off, soon demons weak and strong would be coming to find

her. She gazed up at the darkening ski. "Mother why did you make such a

sword?" She began to walk toward the wolf den. She had some business to

attend to with the wolf demon tribe.

Rei' sat up in a tree waiting for the sun to set completely. Her strait

red hair moved freely in the breeze. Soon she would have to leave these nice

people, she did not want to put them in harms way, they were so nice to her,

with the exception of Inuyasha. "Rei'!" She her a voice call. She looked down

at the ground, standing below her was Sango a small fox demon and a monk.

Rei' slid off the branch and landed in front of the group of three. The

monk was dressed in dark blue and dark purple robes, he had black hair and

blue eyes, he had on sandals on his feet muck like many in this era. On his

right had her had cloth wrapped around his handheld on by a ring and prayer

beads, but Rei' thought nothing of it. The little fox had on a blue kimono,

and a brown overcoat. He did not have to where any shoes, he had little fox

feet, he had a big puffy tail, and blue eyes, his hair was light brown,

almost red. "Evening Sango." Rei' stated with a slight bow. "Hello Rei' this

is Miroku and Shippou and this is Kirara." She said pointing at her

shoulder.

At her shoulder was a small cat demon with two tails and on each tail

were two black stripes all four of her paws were black. The cat gave a small

mew when Sango introduced her. Rei' kneeled down to the Shippou and shook his

hand with a welcoming smile. She then stood to shake the monks hand before

she felt a hand rubbing her butt. HR face was no longer welcoming she turned

toward the monk shoulders hunched over and flames in her eyes. "Sorry old

habit..." He said before Rei' had punched him 5 feet on to the ground. Sango

laughed her boomerang was right above her head about to strike the monk, she

put it on her back once more. The monk sat up with a hand-print on his face. Rei'

took her hat off her hat. "Monk I suggest you don't try that again." She

said letting he rears twitch. Miroku did not know that she was a half demon.

He had a smile on his face. "You hit harder than Sango." he yelped.

Tayru looked at the darkened ski, the moon was blood red. She let out a

sigh so the first sign was just given. With in a few hours she would be

facing demons after her sword. She looked down at her sword. "Hikari looks

like you'll be getting that killing spree sooner than I thought." She said

with a sigh. The sword Hikari could not be defeated by any force,

especially if wielded by its true master, Tayru had always been its master,

she was the only one able to wield this Sword. If anyone else became in

possesion of the sword they would be swallowed up by its evil, lost and

their soul devoured, the sword would give them immense power more so than

the shikon jewel. The only way that you could wield the sword is if you were

in the direct blood line of the demon who made it, and Tayru was the

daughter of the demon who had made it. She reached the mountain where the

Wolf Demon tribe lived, she gazed up at the cave, this had not changed. A

small smile spread across the lips of her mouth, what a day this was.

Rei' gazed u p at the now darkened ski the moon was now blood red. A small

growl escaped her lip as she smelled many demons on the move, vermin they

could never wield the sword her sister was the only one who could use it

effectively. Not Even Rei' had the power to control the sword, she had no

desire to posses the sword she saw what it could do to a person, and she

hoped to never see it again. She walked toward the hut that her new found

friends slept in. "Did you see the moon?" Sango asked looking up at the

half demon who took off her hat. "Yeah I saw it." Rei' stated in a sour

tone sitting down in a corner. "Do you have any Idea what it might mean?"

Miroku asked lifting her head upon a bit the hand mark still fresh on his

face. "It a sign..." Rei; said simply looking to be deep in thought. "Oh

what?" The small fox demon asked sitting next to Rei'. "That we have a

woken." Rei' said in a lost tone. "What do you mean "WE" Rei'?" Miroku asked

getting interested. "My Sister and me, and her...well her sword." Rei;

said looking up at the group that was silently urging her to continue. Rei'

let out a sigh. "Alight, my sister's sword was made with the fang from her

mother, and since it was her mother never really died, She lives on in the

blade of the sword." The half demon stated in a serious tone. "What is so

special about that sword?" Sango asked confused. "The fang came from the

Demon named Clyde, and the blade, since it came from that demon is forever

covered in Werewolf venom, but this is no ordinary venom, it kill you in a

an instant, and all who possess the sword except for Tayru will be lost within

the powers, lose their souls to the sword, and become a faithful servant

doing the evil bidding of the dead demon." Rei' said her face serious. "How

come you did not die when you were hurt with the sword?" Shippou asked in

wonder.

"Let me finish, the only way that you are not going to die when wounded

with the blade is if you a related to the great demon in some way, I am

related to the demon through my sister." Rei' said with a sigh. "What is so

bad about this sword though I can't case nearly as much trouble as the

Shikon Jewel." Sango asked. "I have herd of the Shikon Jewel, they say a

single shard of it made a demon ten tines as strong and they used to be, Now

imagine if, if the sword were given to the vary same demon who had the

single Jewel fragment, it would be like opening Pandora's Box, and letting

all that was inside free. If you were to get in a battle with that demon,

there would be no way of you getting out of the battle alive." Rei' stated

almost laughing at the concept of a Jewel causing more damage than her

sister's sword. The was a silence among them for a moment, shocked faces

among all of them. "What about if the demon got all of the jewel, would it

still cause more damage?" Shippou asked in a bit of a hopeful tone. Rei'

gazed down at the young fox demon. "I am afraid not, nothing can surpass the

power of that sword." Rei' hissed in disgust.

"Keh!" They herd a voice growl. Leaning in the door way was the half

demon named Inuyasha. "That sword wont surpass the power of my sword." He

said with pride as he patted his Tetsusaiga. Rei' began to laugh hysterical.

"What are you laughing about you mange wolf!" He yelled at the girl. "You

actually think that your wimpy dog fang could stand up to my sisters

Hikari!" She said laughing so hard almost crying. The look on Inuyasha's

face turned from confident to anger. "Why couldn't it!" He growled getting

vary annoyed. It took a few moments for Rei' to compose herself. "For one

can your sword control the elements?" Rei' hissed at the half demon standing

in the door.

"No, but, I have not met anything that could beat the Tetsusaiga, except

for one thing, and now that demon is dead." Inuyasha hissed back at the

girl. "Really now? See the there is the problem, worthless dog, you have NOT

meet her, so you see, and I know her, she could beat you trust me." Rei'

said standing and walking past the half demon. Inuyasha let a small growl

escape his lips, what was he going to do with this girl? She was so,

annoying! "AHHG!" He growled. Sitting down next to the fire. "I hate her

already." He hissed. "Is the reason why you hate her because she can out wit

you in a conversation, or that she is part wolf demon, or that she has told

you that there just may be a person that you could not beat, or is it the

simple fact that she is a woman and you hate all women when you first meet

them?" Miroku asked not looking up at the half demon. Inuyasha growled at

this monk who insisted on making this worse for him. "Miroku and you wonder

why people want to kill you?" The demon hissed.

The demon reached the cave that was full of wolves and wolf demons. She

casually walked in not taking notice of the growling wolves. "Hey who do

you think you are!" one of the men growled standing up. She still did not

take notice and continued to walk deeper into the cave. Three of the men

picked up their weapons and ran at Tayru not knowing what they had got their

selves into. She stopped for a second, glaring at the pitiful wolf demons.

Se whispered something under her breath and placed her hand out in front of

her. There was a bright light was surrounded her for a brief second. And

after it dissipated the demons were on the ground gasping for breath. The

other wolf demons rushed to their side "You crushed their ribs!" One of them

yelled. The others were taken aback by this, unsure of what to do, weather

to get revenge for their friends or to run. Tayru continued to walk knowing that the demons were to afraid to attack her once more. She let out a growl of satisfaction as she herd the three wolf demons breath their last breath. The wolf tribe was no longer as honorable as they once were, and she hated them for that. An evil smile crossed her lips spreading her wings out in the small cave making the demons duck so that they would not be hit with them. She reached the back of the cave and found a sleeping wolf demon, who looked just like his great grandfather. She let out a small his and grabbed the wolf demon by his throat. He awoke gasping for breath. 'Who the hell are you?" He asked his voice constricted. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail on the back of his head. His eyes were blue and there were scares on both of his legs and one of his arms. His clothes were mostly of brown fur, with the exception of his armor on his chest. At his sword there was a sword, she could tell that he never used it.

"Why haven't you herd of me, I am Tayru the one who was supposed to rule the wolf demon tribe!" She hissed at the demon. He pried her hand from his throat. He looked down at the demon. "Oh yes, you were exiled because of your "DIRTY BLOOD" how sad, get out of my cave." He hissed turning his back on her. She let out a growl, he was not one that she needed getting her mad. "Your cave is it?" she growled. "Since when is this your cave?" He looked back at her. "Since I began to rule this tribe." He stated back t her. She grasped the handle of her sword and removed it from it sheath quick at lightning. "I must warn you not to anger me." She said in an evil voice sword at his throat. His eyes widened in shock, no one had the gall to stand up to him like this in his own cave! he was unsure of what to do, if he told his wolves to stack her she would probably kill him that kill the rest of his pack. "what do you want?" he asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "The thing that I want is something that you could never give me." She said with a smirk under her breath.

"I will leave you with a warning young leader; you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you. "she growled in a threatening tone. "What do you mean get in your way?" he demanded in a bit of an angry tone forgetting the predicament that he was in. "Come on your father must have told you." She yelled getting angry at the innocent bystander act. "told me what... Oh yeah, Tayru the dirty blood, wants to gain ultimate power." He said with a smile. "Yes are you wanted to up it that easily? Your great grand father insisted on making things hard for me, and that is how he meat his tragic demise." She said putting her sword back in its sheath. "And once I do gain the power that I desire I will kill you and regain my rightful place as leader, young leader you are living on barrowed time, live it well." She said before she began to walk off out of the cave.

Rei' gazed up at the ski soon the others would emerge from their hiding place and greet her with a nice warm murder attempt. She smiled her sisters old comrades were just waiting for many years for her to return, and would also soon try to kill her. She growled at the thought of "them" killing her, she would not be brought down so easily. And on top of that her sister would surely not allow anyone to kill her than her self. She smiled all they wanted to do was serve her and do what they thought she wanted. In a way she kinda felt sorry felt sorry for her sister she had to put up with their pleas of being a servant to her. "Keh, my sister need no one, she is doomed to a live of solitude, she said so herself." She said with a smile. Her sister had no idea what it was like to have friends. And in a way Rei' did feel sympathy for her she would die alone never knowing what love is, what it is like to love someone.

Although Rei' had never love someone she knew that she had a chance to. She growled suddenly she felt a presence moving closer toward her. She turned around and there standing behind her was the half demon Inuyasha who had come to hate her. "What do you want!' Rei' asked a little confused. 'I just came to talk and say sorry for being so rude to you today." He said as though he was put up to it. He sat down next to her. And they began to talk. The two talked for about twenty minutes just getting to know each other when Rei' herd a sudden snore. She felt a weight in her lap that was not there before. She looked won and sleeping peacefully was Inuyasha. She smiled for brief moment, she had never seen him at such a peace. "Maybe I could let him sleep for to night it's the least I could do after he saved my life." She sighed and leaned back on the tree behind her drifting off into a deep sleep herself.

Blood: And I shall end this chapter hear, and now to take my plan into action.

Ed: And what might that be?

Blood: I am going to clone myself!

Ed: You have fun with that….

Blood:walks off and lock door

..Two weeks later ..

Blood:opens room I have done it!

Ed: looks at door Hey Sesshoumaru come over hear!

Sesshoumaru: walks over to ed What?  
Ed:Blood thinks she cloned herself……

Seshhy" Lets go look.

blood: walks out with clone both are smileing

Other Blood: Hey guys.

Ed and Sesshy: Stare in awe

Ed: SoBlood was really a genius in decise!

Blood's(crap I don;t mean the gang!): each grab an anime play mate and drag into room

Original Blood: Until next time!


End file.
